The invention relates to an apparatus, in particular an electromechanical device for moving information carriers, such as magnetic tapes or disks, such a device has a load-bearing plate of metal, on which are formed by plastics injection-molding (outsert moulding) plastic functional parts, each of which are held in the region of at least one plate opening by means of plastic retention pieces on both plate surfaces, which are connected through the opening means plastic bridge-formed integrally with them. The invention also relates to a method for producing a functional part that is mobile relative to the load-bearing plate.
Devices in which load-bearing metal plates are provided with molded-on plastic parts are known. The production technique for such load-bearing plates is known by the name outsert molding. The functional parts formed on the load-bearing plate serve a very wide variety of purposes, such as the retention, mounting or guidance of additional functional parts. The joining technique between the molded-on functional parts and the load-bearing plate always consists in plastic retention pieces being molded onto the upper side and the lower side of the plate in the region of openings in the plate, these retention pieces overlapping the edges of the opening, and the two plastic retention pieces being connected via a plastic bridge extending through the opening.
In this design of load-bearing plates, it is also known to form molded-on plastic parts which are rotatable about the plastic bridge. However, the extent of this rotatability is not so great that it is comparable to a mobile mounting of a bearing.